Sasuke's Return
by EndGame BlackHeart
Summary: After defeating Orochimaru Naruto and the others went back to Konoha to celebrate... But despite the victory they didn't find Sasuke...


After Orochimaru's defeat, the whole village of Konoha celebrated upon Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Kakashi's return.

Naruto was smiling and was running around as the people of Konoha cheered for the return of the hero who defeated Orochimaru.

Sakura on the other hand seemed sad. As she walks towards the gates of Konoha she stopped and looked back, gave a blank stare at the path where she came from.

Naruto then approached Sakura, smiled at her and said "Hey! Sakura-chan cheer up we already won!"

Sakura stared at Naruto and just nodded and she walked in the gates of Konoha. As soon as she got inside she once again stopped and starred at the road where they came from. As soon as everybody got inside the gate Sakura stayed there and silently said "Sasuke-kun"

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he approached her and then gave her a big smile.

Sakura then looked at Naruto and sadly said "Hey Naruto?"

Naruto scratched his head and said "Huh? Sakura-chan is something wrong?"

"It's Sasuke-kun… We haven't seen him ever since you two fought in Orochimaru's lair." Sakura quietly said.

The smile on Naruto's face slowly disappeared and then he looked down and said "After we defeated Orochimaru Sasuke disappeared… I tried looking for him but the whole place was burning down, I had no choice but to leave."

Sakura nodded her head and she slowly walked inside Konoha.

"Sakura-chan! About Sasuke" Naruto silently said.

Sakura looked at Naruto waiting for what he's about to say.

Naruto smiled and said "Cheer up! I know Sasuke… I'm sure he's ok… Fire alone won't kill him…"

Sakura gave Naruto a smile and said, "Well I guess your right! Sasuke-kun can take care of himself. I guess we better celebrate our victory."

While walking in the streets of Konoha Iruka approached Naruto and offered to buy him Ramen, as usual Naruto didn't hesitate and left Sakura.

Sakura now alone walked the streets of Konoha.

As she walked by the Academy she recalled how Sasuke left Konoha. She stared at the bench where Sasuke left her. She said to herself "I tried all I could to make him stay… I should have done more but I really don't know what to do…" she then sat at the bench and stared at the stars. "I really wish Sasuke-kun is here."

After awhile Sakura noticed that she was not alone, she noticed that there was someone nearby… Sakura then put out her kunai and decided to look for the person with her.

While searching she noticed that there was someone on the Academy's roof. She ran as fast as she could but as soon as she got on the roof there was no one there. She then sighed. "Must be my imagination." she said to herself then she decided to go home. But before she got down from the roof she noticed bloodstains. Sakura then stopped and she didn't know what to do. At that moment questions started to come out of her head. "Should I run and get help? Should I go there by myself and find the source? Maybe I should ignore it? But what if someone needs help? I can heal that person if it's hurt! OK! I've decided!" Sakura then followed the bloodstains and to her surprise it led her to a pond and on the other side she saw a familiar someone lying there.

It was Sasuke. Still wounded from his last battle with Naruto!

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted.

But she didn't get any reply.

"Sasuke-kun!" She shouted one more time.

But still she didn't get any reply.

So she ran straight towards him. As she got nearer she felt a feeling of confusion, a part of her wants to leave Sasuke alone and a part of her want to be with him, so she stopped. "I'm finally near him, but what if he sends me away or…?" Sakura said to herself.

Suddenly she heard a voice inside herself saying. "HEY! You! This is your chance to be with Sasuke! Damn it! Don't blow it!" it was inner Sakura.

"I guess you're right!" Sakura said and she finally decided to continue walking straight to Sasuke…

To be continued...I'm not really the type to make these kind of stories... I was feeling really sentimental last night... Dunno why... Anyways if you people wantme tocontinue just tell me... Any comments/suggestions... then give me a review...


End file.
